


Melting

by shakiseola



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, dog au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakiseola/pseuds/shakiseola
Summary: Nayeon, Tzuyu and Kookeuaka Nayeon adopts a puppy to impress animal lover Tzuyu





	1. Feel the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Natzu's letters to each other mostly talking about their dogs, icons i tell you
> 
> This idea has been occupying most part of my brain these days so I had to let it out

“Im Nayeon!” 

 

You wince at Jeongyeon’s voice ringing through the walls of the apartment you currently share with her. Footsteps could be heard approaching and you instinctively close the closet door, hiding yourself from her angry form.

 

“Where are you?!” Jeongyeon was inside your room now and you keep your mouth shut not letting her know where you were currently hiding but a loud whine on your side betrays you and you try to cover the perpetrator’s mouth to stop the sound but it was too late as the closet door was unceremoniously opened and you cower before a scary Yoo Jeongyeon.

 

Being the idiot you were, you could only smile forcibly and did an awkward wave. “H-hi Jeongyeonie.”

 

“Nayeon, please tell me that there’s a good explanation for the mess in the kitchen _and_ the living room _and_ the whole apartment practically.”

 

You visibly gulp. “Uhm well you see.” You were cut off by a ball of fur jumping on your lap.

 

“I-is that a dog? You brought home a dog?!?” 

 

“Well he’s more of a puppy-“ The dog cuts you off again and barks up at Jeongyeon like he was trying to protect you. You couldn’t help but coo and cuddle the puppy against your cheek. “Thanks for protecting me Kookeu.”

 

“Kookeu?! You already named him?!” Jeongyeon continues pestering with her loud voice to which Kookeu just barks and growls at her again but Jeongyeon just glares back at the poor puppy. Kookeu turns his head away and hides in your neck. 

 

You move Kookeu away from Jeongyeon. “Keep your voice down you’re scaring him!” You try your best pout at Jeongyeon and know she’s breaking when you notice the twitch in her eyebrow.

 

Jeongyeon sighs and drops her shoulders. “Fine! You can keep him. But make sure you’re going to clean the apartment up and train him.” You beam at her words and promise her that.

 

Jeongyeon ends up cleaning the apartment and grumbles while doing it but you smile when you see her pat Kookeu’s head when she thought no one was looking. “Such a softie Jeong.”

 

“Shut up!” You dodge the dirty towel she throws at you and just go on to continue preparing dinner.

 

\--

 

“So are you going to tell me the real reason you got a dog?” Jeongyeon asks as you slide Kookeu’s bowl closer to him and urging him to eat.

 

“Kookeu, Jeong, his name is Kookeu.” 

 

Jeongyeon just rolls her eyes. “Fine, so why did you bring Kookeu home when we both know you’ve never taken care of an animal your entire life?”

 

You shrug nonchalance. “Well maybe I just thought it was time I took on the responsibility.” You stand back up and place your arms on your hips to stress your point.

 

“Right, so it’s not because of the cute Taiwanese girl at the animal shelter where Momo volunteers at?”

 

“Pssh I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You totally knew what she was talking about or rather who she was referring to.

 

Jeongyeon was suddenly on the phone and you start to panic when you realize who she was talking to. “Hey Momo could you please tell me how Nayeon got Kookeu?”

 

You just let out a loud groan because you were feeling so exposed now. 

 

It went a little like this…

-  
_So maybe you were a bit out of your comfort zone right now as you watched Momo slowly feed a tiny kitten with a milk bottle._

_“Momo I only like playing with animals, I don’t know how to actually take care of them.”_

_“You’ll be fine, here take her.” Momo reaches the tiny kitten into your arms and you panic a bit because you never held something as fragile as this before. Your forte was kids not animals and you were taking primary education as your major because you loved kids so much. But this was an entirely different experience and you fumble with the bottle._

_Your hand completely freezes when you hear a familiar sigh that was definitely not from Momo._

_“Relax sunbaenim.” The new person who came in takes the milk bottle from your hand and feeds the kitten on your arms herself. You’re just standing there completely still and trying to keep the kitten from falling while staring at the one and only Chou Tzuyu._

_“Here hold the bottle like this.” She holds your hand (oh my god she’s holding your hand) and lets you continue feeding the kitten while also fixing your other arm holding the kitten up._

_“Tha-that makes it easier. Thank you Tzuyu.” You try not to stutter but it was impossible in front of your crush who was looking so drop dead gorgeous in a white coat with the animal shelter logo in front. She already looked so professional and like an actual veterinarian even though she was still practically a freshman. If only she didn’t look so pissed off at you right now. Probably because you were pretty incompetent with animals._

_“You’re welcome sunbae.” She says in a professional tone and bows before leaving the room now occupied with only you and the kitten._

_“There goes our moment.” You’re probably becoming crazy because you were talking to a kitten for goodness sake._

_“You call that a moment?” Momo butts in your thoughts and oh right Momo was still in the room._

_“I forgot you were still here.” You slap her with the honest truth to which Momo scoffs at._

_“Excuse you. Who got you in here as a volunteer even though you were clueless with animals just so you could see your crush everyday huh?” She rebuts and okay she had a fair point._

_“Okay fine yeah. I think she hates me though.” Your shoulders slump in disappointment. You had the biggest crush on Tzuyu ever since Momo introduced her to you but Tzuyu was always so cold whenever it came to you. You weren’t sure if she was mad or something._

_Which brings you to your current situation. You wanted to at least get on her good side which was why you asked Momo to get you into the animal shelter even though you were clueless about animals. It wasn’t working that well because Tzuyu always needed to help you out even with the most basic things and honestly you’re just embarrassed by now._

_That is until the senior veterinarian, Park Sooyoung, calls for everyone to have a meeting. You eye Tzuyu in the small group but she doesn’t even bat an eyelash at you and you just sigh again. Why was it so hard to get her attention? Was she so annoyed with you to the point that you couldn’t even talk to her outside of animals?_

_“Unnie he’s so cute!” You snap out of your daze and watch Tzuyu act so giddy about a tiny white puppy that Sooyoung was currently holding up. Wow this was a complete 360 degree turn with Tzuyu as she starts cooing the napping puppy. Needless to say this was a treat for you because where else would you be able to see this side of Tzuyu? The answer is nowhere, Tzuyu was only like this with animals and you couldn’t help but think about how amazing it would be if she acted that way towards humans too, specifically you._

_“Nabongs? Earth to Nabongs?” Momo taps your shoulder and you realize everyone was looking at you right now, including Tzuyu. Shit you dazed out again._

_“I’m sorry I didn’t catch that.” You admit and watch Tzuyu roll her eyes. Another point for Nayeon in the list of failed humans for Tzuyu you guess._

_Sooyoung doesn’t mind and just repeats her question. “It’s okay Nayeon-unnie. I was just wondering if you currently had a pet?”_

_“Oh uhm no actually I don’t. I live with my best friend in an apartment.”_

_“Does your landlord allow pets perhaps?”_

_You didn’t know where she was going with these questions but you answer them anyway. “Yeah pets are allowed in our apartment complex.”_

_Sooyoung then grins widely and honestly it was scaring you a little. “So here’s the thing unnie. This puppy was abandoned and needs a new home. I was wondering if you could take care of him? Don’t worry it’s just for a month and it’ll be up to you if you’d want to keep him for good.”_

_“Ohh, can’t he stay here in the shelter?”_

_“The shelter is pretty full right now and everyone else has pets to take care of too so it would be really great if you could help out.” It was Tzuyu who spoke this time and you’re probably really whipped for her because you didn’t even think twice before nodding and accepting the responsibility._

_“Okay! I’ll do it! I’ll take care of him!” You smile brightly and just see Tzuyu smirk before Sooyoung hands you the puppy._

_You gently carry the puppy and wow he had pure white fur and had the cutest nose you actually wanted to boop._

_“Nayeon? Are you okay?” You look to see Momo looking at you worriedly._

_“Momo look at him! His nose is so cute! And his fur looks so soft!” You giddily say. “Is this what new mothers feel when they carry their babies for the first time?” You even blurt out._

_Tzuyu chuckles (holy shit she actually chuckled) at you and you start to feel flustered for being this excited. “I’m sorry, he’s going to be my first pet so I’m kind of feeling a mix of excitement and dread.”_

_“That’s normal. Thank you for doing this unnie, he really needs someone right now.” Tzuyu said it like she understood it by heart and you were so tempted to pry but you know you can’t._

_“I promise to take good care of him. Although I admit I don’t know much about puppies.” You decided to be honest. “Or animals for that matter.”_

_“Tzuyu can help you with that.” Sooyoung happily announces. “Right, Tzuyu?”_

_Tzuyu actually groans and your heart sinks again. “Fine, I’ll help Nayeon-sunbaenim out.” Okay you weren’t expecting she’d actually agree._

_“Are you sure?” You ask her with wide eyes to which she rolls her eyes at again._

_“Don’t make me take back my words sunbae.”_

_You shake your head violently. “I won’t! Thank you Tzuyu. So what should I know first?”_

_“First of all, this puppy here is a Pomeranian.” She scratches the puppy’s chin and he actually starts whining when Tzuyu takes her hand away._

_“Pomeranian, okay got it.” You diligently take note._

_“Second, you’ll have to get him food. The shelter can provide you with it don’t worry. You can call me if you need anything else.”_

_You look up at her surprised. “A-anything?”_

_“I mean anything related to taking care of dogs sunbae. Please focus.” Tzuyu dials her number into your phone and you mentally hit your head for actually thinking that Tzuyu meant something else. Ugh you were such an idiot._

_“Here, take care sunbae.” Tzuyu then realized what she said and adds. “Of the puppy I mean! Take care of the puppy, yeah! B-bye!” She saunters off and you’re just frozen there._

_You look down at the puppy and watch him look at you with the most sparkly eyes ever. “Did you hear that Kookeu (yeah you came up with his name just now)? She totally meant me right?”_

_So maybe you did have a chance with Tzuyu after all._

-

Jeongyeon’s obnoxious laughter fills the room and you just groan at her. “Oh my god she did what? She actually said that it felt like Kookeu was her son?” Jeongyeon was holding her stomach now still on the phone with Momo and okay you were starting to get pissed off.

 

“Stop laughing! It was true, it felt a lot like that okay?”

 

“Oh and who’s your partner huh? Tzuyu perhaps?” She teases and you couldn’t help the blush that spreads to your entire face and neck. 

 

“I-I didn’t say that!” You’re completely flustered now.

 

“Sure but she’s going to help you out with Kookeu anyway right? So it’s kind of like you two are going to be raising your first son.”

 

So maybe you were starting to daydream about you and Tzuyu taking care of Kookeu. Tzuyu laughing and playing with Kookeu. Okay stop, you slap your cheeks and look up to see Jeongyeon with a shit-eating grin.

 

“Wipe that damn grin off your face Yoo.”

 

“Whipped.” She smirks and you just groan but Kookeu decided to butt in and lets out an approving bark and Jeongyeon actually cheers and starts patting him.

 

“Who’s a good boy? You are!” Just moments ago these two were sworn enemies, now they looked like best friends as Kookeu started licking Jeongyeon’s hand.

 

“Traitors, all of you!” You’re pouting but deep down the image of Tzuyu being all cuddly with Kookeu was stuck in your head.

 

 _Whipped_ alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, I have 2 other aus I haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry :( been really busy with work but it's coming
> 
> For now i hope you enjoy this little Natzu fic cuz my heart is so soft for them
> 
> I'm on twitter @jk_century2na or @bttroffwithart if you wana talk :)


	2. I Gotta Let You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kookeu no

“Kookeu no! Those are my favorite pair of shoes!” You yell as you chase after the tiny dog around your room. Actually it’s been that way since this morning at four am to be exact. No one told her that taking care of a puppy was as hard as a real kid. Maybe harder if the mess of clothes and papers strewn all around the apartment was evidence enough.

 

“Not those! Jeongyeon’s going to kill you _then_ me!” You yell as you and Kookeu wrestle with Jeongyeon’s favorite jacket. 

 

“No jumping on the table when we’re eating!”

 

“No! You poop _here_ not on the carpet!”

 

To say that you were exhausted was an understatement. You plop on the couch as you watch Kookeu sleeping peacefully on his nest of pillows (courtesy of Kookeu himself stolen from Jeongyeon’s closet). How does he look so angelic while asleep but like a complete devil when awake?

 

It’s only even been three days since you got him and every day since then has been hell. But you can’t ever stay mad at Kookeu forever because come on, who could? Was that even humanely possible with a cute puppy like him?

 

But you had to admit that you needed help. No just any help, you needed 911, you needed the military, you needed _Tzuyu_.

 

You haven’t tried contacting her yet because even if it sounded impossible, you were actually really shy to ask her for help. You thought you could train Kookeu by yourself and maybe just maybe, Tzuyu would finally take notice of you.

 

But unfortunately that was impossible for a mere mortal like you (you’re kidding, you’re a goddess but you get it). So here you were trying to make a coherent message for Tzuyu. You two exchanged numbers but Tzuyu had yet to send you a message too.

 

That is until a notification shows up on your phone. You didn’t read the message but you saw who sent it. 

 

_Tzuyu_

 

No.Fucking.Way.

 

You excitedly open the message still not believing that Tzuyu messaged you first. Two straight messages even. 

 

 **Tzuyu:** _How’s Kookeu doing?_

 

 **Tzuyu:** _I’m asking you because Kookeu doesn’t have a phone, I would have asked him directly if he had one_

 

Your eyebrow twitches while reading her messages. “Yah Chou Tzuyu!” You yell in the empty apartment and Kookeu stirs from his sleep. Oh no, you’ve awoken the devil. Thankfully he was as exhausted as you and closed his eyes again.

 

 **Nayeon:** _FYI but dogs have no opposable thumbs_

 

 **Nayeon:** _And hello to you too! : < _

 

 **Tzuyu:** _Oh I didn’t say hello, I just really wanted to know how Kookeu was doing_

 

 **Nayeon:** _You…_

 

 **Nayeon:** _Ughh, he’s doing great, I’M NOT_

 

 **Tzuyu:** _Okay, as long as he’s good, bye sunbaenim_

 

This girl, the nerve! You start to think of why you even had such a big crush on her because she was really starting to get on your nerve. But then you remembered why you were going to talk to her in the first place.

 

**Nayeon:** _Wait!!!!!_

 

 **Tzuyu:** _What? Did something happen to Kookeu?_

 

 **Nayeon:** _What? No!_

 

 **Tzuyu:** _Oh okay I almost called 911 just then, stop acting so dramatic sunbae_

 

 **Nayeon:** _Has anyone ever told you how infuriating you are?_

 

**Tzuyu:** _Just you actually_

 

**Nayeon:** _…I_

 

**Nayeon:** _Nvmnd, anyway_

 

 **Nayeon:** _I need your help_

 

 **Nayeon:** _With Kookeu_

 

 **Nayeon:** _BEFORE HE WRECKS MY APARTMENT_

 

 **Nayeon:** _With my dead body found on a ditch the next day because my roommate will kill me if I don’t train Kookeu_

 

 **Tzuyu:** _Okay stop spamming me_

 

 **Nayeon:** _Does that mean you’ll help me? :))_

 

 **Tzuyu:** _Only because I want Kookeu to be a good boy_

 

 **Tzuyu:** _Not because I care about your well-being_

 

**Nayeon:** _Sure Tzuyu, keep telling yourself that ;)_

 

**Tzuyu:** _Has anyone told you that YOU’RE the infuriating one?_

 

 **Nayeon:** _Only you Tzuyu, only you_

 

Actually that was a lie. Jeongyeon and Momo always complain about how annoying you were but you weren’t going to let this tsundere girl know that. Tzuyu was so cute, you knew for sure she was just putting up a cold front. Tzuyu was ice but you were fire and you were going to warm this girl’s frozen heart with every way possible. Even if that meant getting on her nerves a lot.

 

 **Nayeon:** _Anyway, can we meet at the park?_

 

 **Tzuyu:** _Okay_

 

 **Tzuyu:** _This isn’t a date btw_

 

 **Nayeon:** _I didn’t say it was!_

 

**Tzuyu:** _You totally thought of it didn’t you?_

 

 **Nayeon:** _Shut up!_

 

You toss your phone on the couch again and scoff. Tzuyu’s lucky she’s cute. And knows a lot about animals. You unceremoniously wake Kookeu up and laugh as he twitches. 

 

“That’s what you get for making such a mess in the house Kookeu.”

 

Kookeu just whines and you give him a quick kiss on the forehead. “Let’s go meet your future mom.”

 

\--

 

Maybe you weren’t ready to see Tzuyu yet because you’re gasping for air as you watch her walk to the bench where you and Kookeu were currently seated. She was wearing a simple white hoodie and a mini skirt so why were you drooling so much? 

 

“Hi baby.” That was the first thing she says as she reaches you.

 

You would have died on the spot with that greeting till Tzuyu bends down and picks Kookeu from your lap.

 

“How are doing baby? Is this girl taking good care of you? Is she hurting you?”

 

This girl…

 

“Well hello to you too Tzuyu.”

 

“Ohh right I forgot you were here.” She actually tells you in reply.

 

You couldn’t help but groan. She’s lucky you’re so used to getting jabs from Jeongyeon. If you were a normal person you would have probably ran away crying from Tzuyu’s mean acts.

 

“Can we just get to the part where you help me train Kookeu instead?”

 

“Isn’t that the whole purpose of this meet-up?”

 

You give her a fake forced smile trying to control yourself around this tall Taiwanese girl. “Yeah it is. Let’s start then shall we?”

 

Tzuyu shrugs and puts Kookeu on the ground then leads him to a shaded tree.

 

“Hey wait up!” You scurry to get the bag full of dog necessities which included water, food and toys which were not heavy, no _not at all._

 

\--

 

“Why is he such a good boy when you’re around?”

 

Tzuyu smirks. “Because he likes me better.”

 

“HA HA. No seriously.”

 

“I think you spoil him too much sunbae. He needs to understand authority.”

 

“You mean scare him?” Your face contorts into a petrified one and Tzuyu actually laughs. And maybe you stare a bit too long at her crooked smile and those deep dimples that you would probably be dreaming about later tonight.

 

“No sunbae. You don’t need to _scare_ him. Let’s relate it to you major. How do you discipline pre-school kids?”

 

You ponder on your thoughts for a while and think of the kids you recently tutored from your last on the job training. 

 

“Well first, I make them know that I’m approachable but I don’t let them do everything that they please.”

 

“Exactly. It’s also like that with dogs.”

 

“Ohh I kind of get it now.”

 

“That’s the basics anyway. We also have tricks with training dogs.”

 

Tzuyu grabs the bag of treats from your bag then and calls for Kookeu to come back as he tried to catch a damn butterfly.

 

“Kookeu, come here.” Tzuyu shows him the treats and Kookeu scurries to her with his tiny paws.

 

She gives him one piece and pats him on his head. “That’s a good boy.”

 

Once Kookeu finished eating his treat he looks up at her again wagging his tail and asking for more. 

 

“Not yet. First, I need you to _sit_.” Tzuyu teaches him and it takes a few tries but once Kookeu finally sits, Tzuyu gives him another treat.

 

She repeats the process a few more times until Kookeu knew that in order to get a treat, he needed to sit when Tzuyu says _sit_. 

 

“That’s amazing.” You couldn’t help but blurt out.

 

Tzuyu chuckles. “It’s called conditioning. It’s one of the simplest tricks in the books sunbae.”

 

“Let’s not forget that this is the first dog I’m actually taking care of okay?”

 

“Oh right, you’re really incompetent when it comes to animals.”

 

“Yeah yeah, I know I am.”

 

“So why’d you volunteer at the shelter then? I still don’t understand that.”

 

The blush already spreads to your whole face before you could stop it. “Uhm uhh…”

 

Tzuyu just raises her eyebrow waiting for you to continue.

 

You sigh in defeat. “I’ll be honest, I went in the shelter so I could impress a certain someone.”

 

Something in Tzuyu’s eyes changed then, it looked a lot like disappointment. 

 

“Ohh I see. So you really don’t like animals at all?”

 

You shake your head. “It’s not like that. That certain someone was my inspiration to get in and actually learn how to take care of animals.” You smile to yourself then remembering the real first time you met Tzuyu. 

 

_She was climbing a tree in her god damn uniform and you were about to yell at her to come back down till you realize she was just saving a kitten that got stuck pretty high up._

 

_You laugh to yourself as you saw Tzuyu thinking of how she would get back down only then realizing how high up she went too. You ran as fast as you could to the janitor’s shed just nearby and carried back a heavy ladder._

 

_“Use this!” You shout up at Tzuyu while assembling the ladder for her to use to get back down and Tzuyu nods her head following your instructions while still holding on to the kitten._

 

_“Thank you sunbaenim.” She bows ninety degrees and you get surprised as she stands back up. Wow she was really tall, you would have thought she was your senior if she didn’t call you sunbaenim earlier._

 

_“Uhh yeah no problem, just be careful next time okay?”_

 

_“I should be saying that to this little guy over here.” She says as she scratches the cat’s chin. “Thank you again sunbae, I have to go now and bring this kitten to the shelter.” That’s all she said before running like a girl on a mission._

 

_So of course when Momo introduces her to you the next day, it only took you a second before asking Momo to get you in the shelter._

 

You couldn’t help but smile at the memory and it turns into a full-blown laugh as you see Tzuyu’s questioning face. This was why you never backed down even when Tzuyu was being mean to you because you’ve seen her soft side and you made it your own duty to always bring that out of her.

 

“What’s so funny sunbae?”

 

“Nothing, I just remembered how I first met that certain someone. But anyway yeah, she inspired me I guess. Without her, I wouldn’t have been interested with animals at all. So no Tzuyu, I didn’t get in the shelter for very shallow reasons.”

 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have judged that quickly.” She says very apologetically. “I’m glad that you took an interest to animals and even adopted one at that.”

 

“It’s okay I didn’t feel offended.” You look down at Kookeu currently sleeping in your lap. He really loved sleeping there. “If I didn’t get into the shelter then I also wouldn’t have been able to meet this little baby.” You stroke his fur gently.

 

“You’re doing a great job with him actually.”

 

You snap your head to Tzuyu then. “Did you just actually compliment me?” 

 

She just rolls her eyes. “Honestly at first, I thought you’d crash and burn with this task but turns out you’re doing better than I expected.”

 

“You could have just stuck with your first statement you know. You don’t have to keep insulting me to cover up your softness.” You smile slyly then. “I see right through you Tzuyu.”

 

Tzuyu seemed genuinely surprised with that but recovers quickly. “I’ll admit that I’m actually amazed you haven’t run away crying yet.”

 

“It’s not that easy to get rid of me.” You give her an angelic smile then.

 

“Maybe because I want you to stay.” Tzuyu mumbles in such a soft voice that you probably wouldn’t have heard but you did and you feel your whole body heating up right now because no way. Tzuyu wouldn’t say that to you, would she? You think you’re starting to get delusional after all. This whole day was probably a dream and you were going to wake up in your messy apartment again.

 

Any minute now.

 

But Tzuyu didn’t disappear in front of you and she was actually blushing as well. 

 

“Wh-what did you say Tzuyu?”

 

“Nevermind.” She says and stands up then. “Come on let’s go, it’s getting late.”

 

You sigh, the moment was gone just like that again. But you acquiesce and follow her anyway. 

 

\--

 

“You didn’t have to walk me home but thanks anyway Tzuyu.” Kookeu was still fast asleep in your arms. You sometimes forget that he was only four months old.

 

“I just wanted Kookeu to get home safely.” She says with such a blank face you actually had to roll your eyes. She hands you the really heavy bag from earlier which she offered to carry this time around.

 

“I already told you that won’t work on me. But fine, whatever helps you sleep at night. Bye Tzuyu, see you soon.” You say, taking the bag from her.

 

You were about to close the door when Tzuyu’s voice stops you.

 

“Wait sunbae.”

 

You turn back to her puzzled but freeze when you come face to face with her only millimeters apart. Your mind blanks completely when she presses her soft lips to your own and you couldn’t even comprehend what was happening till she pulled away just as quickly.

 

“Wha-“

 

“This certain someone just wanted you to know that she’s impressed and-“ She says that in such a fast way and you’re still reeling from the kiss earlier that you’re just staring at her. “And she’s happy that you stayed in the shelter. Bye again sunbae.”

 

She runs away like lightning right after saying her final sentence just like that time when you first met her. 

 

“Kookeu? Am I dreaming?” Because this would be a really cruel dream to wake up from. But Kookeu’s soft licks on your hand says otherwise. Holy shit this is real, you’re alive, you’re not dreaming.

 

And Tzuyu just confessed to you in her own weird way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may not be a Chaeyoung related fic but still HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE MOST TALENTED GIRL SON CHAEYOUNG
> 
> Also, i lost access to my primary twitter so i made a new one XD im starting new again @jk_century2na
> 
> Hope yall enjoyed that chapter :) one more chap to go!


	3. I See Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers and amendments

“You’re sulking again.” Jeongyeon’s voice rings from the entrance of your door. She sighs when you don’t respond, you tighten your blanket around you and turn away from her. “Nayeonie come on, at least talk to me.”

 

“No.” 

 

“You sound like a toddler, I mean yeah you already are but you’re embodying it too much this time.”

 

“Shut up.” You were really not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. 

 

You feel the bed dip and Jeongyeon speaking closer to you now. A whine breaks out and it was enough to make you turn to where the sound came from, that definitely _wasn’t_ Jeongyeon. Now you’re face to face with Kookeu’s cute little face and your heart drops because he was sporting the saddest puppy face. 

 

“See? Even Kookeu’s worried about you.” Jeongyeon lets Kookeu down from her arms and into your bed which was against her own rules (dogs weren’t allowed on the bed). Kookeu paddles his way towards you with his tiny feet and starts licking your forehead.

 

“Hi Kookeu, sorry mommy’s just not feeling really well today.” You say as you play with the fur behind his ears.

 

“Kookeu just asked why you weren’t feeling well today, and yesterday and the other day and the day before that.” Jeongyeon interjects and you roll your eyes because of course she was the type who’d take advantage of a puppy like that.

 

“Oh were you now Kookeu?” You didn’t expect him to actually bark in response and Jeongyeon starts laughing at the absurd situation, it was like Kookeu definitely understood what you two were saying.

 

“Told you so, now answer the damn puppy Nayeon.”

 

“Tzuyu’s avoiding me.” That was an understatement. “Actually it’s like she literally disappeared from the face of the earth and I haven’t heard from her since our date.”

 

Jeongyeon raises her eyebrow. “I thought you said it wasn’t a date?”

 

“Well it _wasn’t_ until she kissed me before running away.”

 

“She kissed you?! Why are you only telling me this now? What the fuck Im Nayeon??”

 

“Lower your voice will you, it wasn’t a big deal, for her anyway I guess.”

 

“Have you tried contacting her?”

 

“Fifty-two unread messages, ten missed calls, nothing Jeong. I think that’s a clear message for me to fuck off.”

 

“Ahh Nayeon, I’m so sorry.” She pats your head affectionately, it was rare for her to do this but whenever she did, it was always able to soothe you. “What about the shelter?”

 

“She’s also been absent for days. Sooyoung wouldn’t tell me what was up. Momo doesn’t know anything either.”

 

“That sucks, I’m sorry Nayeon. I know how much you really liked her.”

 

“It’s okay, I’m actually more mad at myself, that I actually thought there was something between me and Tzuyu when it’s only always just been _me_ since the beginning.”

 

“I don’t know why she’s avoiding you but let me just say how stupid she is for not seeing what a beautiful person you are.”

 

You blush because Jeongyeon never compliments you like that but you’re grateful because even though the past days were like shit, you still had people like her in your life. 

 

“But I need you start picking yourself up Nayeon. I didn’t agree to be the only one who’d take care of Kookeu.”

 

You scoff at her words. “Stop acting like you don’t enjoy taking care of him. But yeah, I’m sorry for the past week. I neglected both you and Kookeu.”

 

“I’ll forgive you as long as you start moving forward okay?”

 

“Okay.” You give her a smile and it didn’t feel too bright like your usual but it was enough for now. It was going to be hard to get over Tzuyu but you knew not to push if you were obviously not wanted. You sigh, doesn’t mean it won’t hurt like a bitch though.

 

\--

 

So maybe plan moving on was going to be postponed. It all started with a bouquet of pink and white Azaleas with a note attached inside. 

 

“Did someone actually send you flowers?” You curiously inquire with a smirk as Jeongyeon walks in holding said bouquet. They were quite beautiful if you would say so yourself, whoever gave them had great taste.

 

“Actually, they’re for you, says so here in the note.”

 

You make a dubious face because who the hell would give you flowers? “What does it say?”

 

“I think you should read it yourself.” She hands you the note and you read it quickly.

 

_Azaleas,_  
_Represents fragile passion but in a more popular sense, it’s a message asking you to take care of yourself for me. I can’t take care you right now but I’m striving to be that person who could._

 

That was all it read, no initial or any clue as to who could have sent it. But deep down in your gut you had a feeling of who was behind this. 

 

“Wow, that’s deep.” Jeongyeon says behind you peering over and reading the note.

 

“They’re beautiful.” You fight the urge to smile as you sniff the flowers. No way were you going to smile about something like this. Flowers won’t instantaneously fix everything.

 

But then another flower comes a day later. Or rather, a beautiful pot of flowers along with another note.

 

_Geranium_  
_This flower represents me these past days, it means stupidity. I’ve been stupid and I wanted you to know that I acknowledge it. It made me rethink if I’m even worthy of you._

 

This second note hurt, not because you were offended by it, more like because the person behind this was hurting. You didn’t want that person to be down and second guessing themselves like this. Even though you completely agreed with the first sentence, the last bit made your heart clench.

 

If only she knew how much you second guessed yourself too. You may act confident all the time but deep down it wasn’t always like that. It was something you understood but that person didn’t have any reason to think the same way. She was everything you’d ever want, maybe except for her snarky remarks and savagery but you’d accept it all. If only she’d let you.

 

The third flower comes immediately the next day arranged perfectly and held together in a bouquet.

 

_Hyacinth_  
_Please forgive me, that’s what it means and exactly the words I want to tell you as well. I’m so sorry for being stupid, for second guessing, for all the hurt I’ve caused._

 

Maybe you still haven’t forgiven her but this was the first step. The tear in your heart was starting to mend itself, little by little, it’s getting there. You’re starting to look forward to what flower comes next now.

 

The doorbell rings the next morning and you’re sprinting to the front door already knowing what was waiting for you. Your excitement dies once you open the door though because in front of you wasn’t the delivery boy you were expecting, it was Jeongyeon.

 

She seems to have noticed the change in your demeanor and starts laughing. “Were you expecting someone else Nayeon? Oh my god this is precious.”

 

“Shut the fuck up Yoo. You forgot your key again didn’t you?” She tended to do that a lot even though people think she’s the more organized one between you two, wrong!

 

“Caught me.”

 

“Get in before I decide to lock you out forever.”

 

“Awwhh but if you do that then you won’t be able to see what I saw on the front porch this morning.”

 

“Give it!” You say like a child with a tantrum.

 

“Let me in then.” Jeongyeon wittily negotiates.

 

You give her a fake smile and even motion her inside. “I’m sorry, that was rude, come on in.” You say in your sweetest voice.

 

“Thank you, wasn’t hard was it?” She says as she walks in. “Here, I know how much you look forward to these everyday now.” She hands you a lone red flower and its usual note attached. You gently take it and gaze at the flower, it was so beautiful. One thing you noticed with all the flowers given to you was how they weren’t regular or normal. 

 

Whoever (yeah right we all know who’s giving these) was behind this did her research. She didn’t just give an ordinary flower, they all had a specific meanings and it was endearing seeing all this effort. That someone took the time and work to do all this for you.

 

_Red Camellia_  
_You’re a flame in my heart. I’m done running away from what I feel. I’m done being scared.  
This will be the last flower, for now. _

 

For now? What did that mean? You were confused but the letter made it harder for you to think clearly. She said she wasn’t going to run away anymore. You let out a deep sigh. She’s starting to confuse you again. Sometimes you just wish she would be forward about what she means, none of this mystery.

 

That doesn’t stop you from putting the red flower into a vase and fill it in with water. It looks beautiful on your dining table anyway. She’s still not forgiven, for now.

 

\--

 

The note was right, the next day rolled in and there was no flower waiting for you. You didn’t know what to expect. So now what? What was Tzuyu up to?

 

“Let’s go get ice cream.” Jeongyeon abruptly announces and Kookeu whips his head towards the tall blonde girl.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Just because.” She says before lifting Kookeu up in her arms and exiting your room. You sigh, Jeongyeon had her authoritative voice on and you knew you couldn’t do anything about that so you just get up and head to the shower. 

 

You promised Jeongyeon you’d start picking yourself up but it was pretty hard to do exactly that when she brings you to the same park you and Tzuyu went to when she agreed to help train Kookeu.

 

“Jeongyeon? Not to sound like a bitch but why the fuck did you bring me here?” You ask with an ice cream cone in hand and Kookeu’s leash on the other. The flowers may have helped the heart ache you felt the past days but Tzuyu was yet to contact you so it was getting really frustrating to say the least.

 

“You’ll see.” She says in a cryptid way. You had no energy to fight back so you just followed your best friend around the park. 

 

During the walk, you noticed the tree where you and Tzuyu sat down at. It brought back memories you enjoyed back then but now it just felt like darts piercing your heart in the worst ways possible. You were going to beg Jeongyeon to go back but she abruptly stops and you try your best not to bump into her back.

 

“Jeong what the hell?” 

 

“Oh! I totally forgot I had to do something!” She attempts in her best exclaiming voice and face.

 

“What the, was that supposed to be acting? We both know how bad you are at it Yoo.”

 

“Shut up, I have to go, see you later Nabongs!” She kisses your cheek quickly before running off and you’re stunned standing there till you realized Jeongyeon just left you in the park all by yourself. That is until Kookeu barks and oh right the puppy was still with you.

 

“I only have you Kookeu.” You were about to carry him until he tugs on his leash effectively pulling you into the direction he was trying to run off to. “Kookeu what are you doing?” You try to pull him back but he then starts barking and low and behold he shrugs off his collar and runs off.

 

“Kookeu! No! Bad dog!” You scream as you run after the tiny dog. How does he run so fast with his four tiny paws?? It was hard to keep up as he darts in between people’s legs while you, a grown up woman, has to smoothly breeze through the physical mass of bodies (more like collide into every single person in your way). 

 

You’re starting to lose your breath and your lungs were burning but you finally see Kookeu pausing and sitting down. “Kookeu! Stop right there!” You move forward to grab the dog before he runs away again but someone beat you to it. You pause in your tracks and watch as someone carries Kookeu.

 

To say that the image before you was absurd would be an understatement. That someone who carried your puppy was a person but also not because he/she was inside a brown bear mascot. What in the world is a bear mascot doing in the middle of the park? You then realize you were in the deeper areas of the park where people usually didn’t frequent. The lack of people was starting to scare you but you slowly approach the giant bear instead. He/she still had your puppy so.

 

The mascot didn’t move nor flinch as you approached cautiously. “Uh hi? Can I get my dog?”

 

The bear actually nods with its big head and hands you Kookeu. You take him back slowly still eyeing the mascot. Your hands brush with the bear’s clothed ones and for some reason you felt a shot of electricity. You would have thought it was static electricity till you realize it was a familiar sensation. Something only one person in the world was able to ignite within you.

 

You knew the person inside the mascot, you weren’t sure but your heart seemed to know. The bear then turns around and bends down to pick up a stack of boards on the ground and faces you again. It was holding up one sign and your heart rate starts to speed up once you realize there was a message on the board.

 

_I’m sorry._

 

That was all it read but that was enough for you to guess who was behind the giant bear head now. You realize why Kookeu ran off and wasn’t barking at the unfamiliar person who held him because inside was definitely _not_ a stranger.

 

“T-tzuyu?”

 

The bear mascot looked hesitant but nodded its head anyway. For some reason you could imagine Tzuyu’s flustered face inside and it made your heart squeeze tighter.

 

“Wh-what are you doing here?” You ask still confused about what was currently happening.

 

Instead of answering, Tzuyu switches the boards now with another message written on it.

 

_I didn’t mean to ignore you like that._

 

You couldn’t help but scoff, suddenly . “Really Tzuyu? Are you sure?” Your voice trembled but you said it anyway. The past days were just really filled with pain no matter how much you tried to cheer yourself up. That was something you prided yourself with, staying happy even though things were bringing you down. So it was a first for you to feel this deflated and all because of a single girl.

 

Tzuyu just shows the next message anyway.

 

_I’m an idiot._

 

“We’ve already established that.” You cock your eyebrow but she switches to the next board still without talking.

 

_Can we start over?_

 

You think that was the last message board as she stopped moving and stayed on her spot. You’re stunned because a) you weren’t expecting Tzuyu to surprise you like this, b) you realized how much you missed her. Honestly who were you kidding, you were mad at her sure, but the hole that she left in your chest was impossible to fill up until now. 

 

The question still lingered in the air but none of you dared to move until Kookeu barks up at you. You both jump at the sudden noise in the middle of the quiet park. You look at Kookeu and decide to ask him what to do instead. 

 

“Do you think I should forgive her? What do you think Kookeu?”

 

Tzuyu then starts coughing uncontrollably and you hold back your laughter because she was probably confused as to why you were asking a dog for advice. But then Kookeu barks again, his head was tilted to the side as if telling you ‘Don’t ask me, it’s your life.’

 

You sigh but take a step towards Tzuyu instead. She flinches but doesn’t move back. You reach out to the bear mask with your other hand that wasn’t carrying Kookeu.

 

“You really are an idiot.” You gently run your thumb across the bear’s big cheeks. “But so am I.” You hand Tzuyu the puppy and she awkwardly carries Kookeu. She was obviously nervous because she held Kookeu the same way you first held him, _unsure._

 

You look into the bear’s big eyes then reach both hands to remove the mask. You weren’t ready to see Tzuyu’s beautiful face again after a week of not seeing her but there she was, milk chocolate skin and big round eyes. How was she still so gorgeous even with her hair sticking out? It was unfair honestly, but she couldn’t look at you at all and her head was dropped.

 

“Look at me.” You order, she snaps her head up probably not used to you being so commanding. “I’m going to forgive you.” Her face lights up then, her eyes growing bigger at your words. “But-“ You continue. “You have to make it up to me.”

 

Tzuyu just looks at you sternly and you have to gulp because you’ve never seen her this serious. “I-I’m really sorry unnie.”

 

_Unnie_

 

She called you unnie, not sunbaenim. You had to recollect your thoughts because that simple word somehow shook your world. 

 

“Unnie? Are you okay?” Tzuyu looks at you so worriedly.

 

“ASJAHJKWDH.” 

 

“How did you turn a keyboard smash into real sounds?” She looks at you skeptically and yeap, there’s the Tzuyu you know.

 

You roll your eyes. “Don’t go snarky on me again when I still haven’t fully forgiven you. I’m still mad you know.”

 

She bites her lip then and you had to force yourself to stop staring at her lips. “What can I do to make it up to you?”

 

“A lot.” You tell her mysteriously. “But.” You look at her intensely, making sure she sees the strength of your emotions right now. “I know where you can start.”

 

“Tell me what to do unnie.”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

And she does, without a second of hesitation, she moves forward and captures your lips. It wasn’t a simple peck just like the first time, no, this was completely different. It also felt different, like Tzuyu was trying to convey everything she couldn’t say out loud through a kiss.

 

“Don’t run away this time.” You say in between kisses.

 

“I won’t.” 

 

You move your lips in tune with her rhythm and yeah, this was probably how perfection felt like. In that moment, you were sure that you wanted to keep doing this. Tzuyu was making up for all the time she ignored you with her actions. You feel bold and bite her lower lip. You would have gone further till Kookeu starts barking in between your bodies.

 

Even though it was physically painful, you two parted and gave Kookeu space because oh right Tzuyu was still carrying him. You look back down and see Kookeu weirdly giving a disapproving look as his eyebrows scrunch but you end up laughing because how was your dog this expressive?

 

Tzuyu looks at what you were laughing at and laughs along. “Sorry about that Kookeu.” She says and pats his head. “I had to win your mom back.”

 

You roll your eyes again. “You still have a long way to go babe.” Tzuyu smirks at your term of endearment and you cover your mouth at the slip but don’t take it back. She wins for now. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’m willing to do everything to get you back.” She tells you sincerely.

 

"You better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to lengthen this story up a bit


	4. I Can See Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Tzuyu and Kookeu

That same day, she takes you out for dinner. You dropped Kookeu off at Momo’s place before going out. “This is a legit date this time right?” You ask her slightly anxious but also teasing at the same time. 

 

“Yup.” She says popping the p. “Why are you so nervous?” She asks you with a worried face, now out of the bear costume. You wanted her to keep wearing it but then she suddenly asks you out on a date so you let her get away with it, _for now_.

 

“Uhh because the last time we were in a supposed _date_ you decided to disappear afterwards?”Tzuyu winces and apologizes for the nth time that day. 

 

“Stop apologizing already. Tell me what happened instead.”

 

“It’s a long story.”

 

You glare hard at her as you two walk to the restaurant Tzuyu was planning on bringing you to. “Spit it out Chewy. We’ve got all night.”

 

She chuckles at your bluntness. Yeah, you were sweet most of the time but Tzuyu still needed to gain your trust back so you couldn’t help but be the sarcastic one this time around.

 

“Someone’s aggressive.” 

 

You bump her shoulder playfully at her comment. “I’m serious.”

 

“Okay, I’m sorry.” She sighs. “So remember that night after I dropped you off at your apartment?”

 

“Then kissed me and did the weirdest confession then ran away from me? Yeah I remember.”

 

Tzuyu groans beside you and you snicker at her cute reactions. You wrap your arm around hers and cling onto her comfortably. That seems to relax the taller girl.

 

“I was panicking about my actions obviously.”

 

“ _Obviously_.”

 

“Shut up, let me finish.” You roll your eyes again but let her continue. “I was going to apologize and take it all back, call it a mistake, anything.” It was hard not to deflate at that, thinking that she almost bluffed it out like it was nothing special. Her confession meant the world to you even though your headspace was also a mess that time.

 

“Before I could make a decision, I received an emergency call from my mom at Taiwan.” You notice her voice go quieter at the mention of her mom. You squeeze her bicep letting her know you were listening. “She told me that Gucci, my dog-“

 

“Your dog’s name is Gucci?!” You laugh out loud because of course her dog’s name would be something so pretentious.

 

You could see her eye roll from your peripheral vision but you don’t stop laughing. “Yes unnie, my dog’s name is Gucci. I got him when I was a kid okay, cut me some slack. Now can I please continue?”

 

“Sorry, sorry. Go ahead.” You wave your hand for her to continue stifling your giggles.

 

“So yeah, Gucci needed to be operated on because of a gastric condition. It scared me unnie, it was like my whole world stopped, as I said, I’ve had him for a long time and he’s pretty old so I was scared to death.”

 

“Ohh Tzuyu, I’m sorry you had to go through that.” You wrap your arm around her waist this time and give her a side hug. You didn’t know that she had to go through that the whole time. 

 

“I booked a ticket to Taiwan the same night and flew there just to see how Gucci was doing. The doctors said he had a fifty-fifty percentage of having a successful operation due to his age.”

 

“What happened?” You gently ask even though you weren’t sure of the outcome. It scared you but you had to know.

 

“He miraculously survived.” You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding.

 

“Oh my god, thank goodness. I thought it wouldn’t end well like that one dog movie I watched.” Tzuyu chuckles beside you. 

 

“There’s a lot of sad dog movies unnie.”

 

“I know. I’m just glad this wasn’t like any of those.” You sigh in relief and Tzuyu suddenly kisses your temple. “Wh-what was that for?” You say starting to slightly get flustered.

 

“Nothing, I just thought you deserved a kiss.” You catch her smirking with that annoyingly adorable dimple showing.

 

“Stop! I’m still mad at you.” You pout and humph away from her.

 

Tzuyu just chuckles at that. “You’re cute unnie.” She then goes quiet for some time before speaking up again. “I want you to meet Gucci one day.”

 

For some reason, her words struck your heart harder than you thought it would. It was like she was hopeful you two would last, that this wasn’t just a current thing for her. She was as serious as you about this budding relationship.

 

You two continue walking as she explained how she felt that whole week. How she was scared of what she felt for you because it was something so foreign that it almost frightened her away. And you understood that, because it really was terrifying, how in tune you were with her. How your body just naturally drifts towards hers like it was just meant to be.

 

“What made you come back?” You curiously ask her.

 

“Someone threatened me.” She smirks then.

 

“What?”

 

“We’re here.” She announces instead of answering your question. You look up and see that you were standing in front of a familiar restaurant. What the fuck? “You brought me to Jeongyeon’s family restaurant??”

 

She just shrugs. “I heard they make the best kimchi pancakes here.”

 

You eye her because you could already sense there was something deeper going on here but you follow her into the restaurant anyway. She even opens and holds the door for you and you had to admit it swept you off your heels (three inches to be exact because Tzuyu was a giant).

 

“Jeongyeon-unnie!” Tzuyu suddenly calls once you two set foot into the restaurant and you look upfront to see the familiar blue haired girl. You had to double take at Tzuyu though.

 

“Jeongyeon-unnie? How do you two even know each other?? And _unnie_? You call her unnie? While it took you 145 years to finally call _me_ that? I’m hurt Chou.” You huff then cross your arms like a toddler. 

 

“Awwhh Nayeon are you jealous?” The source of your jealousy, aka your best friend, comments as she approaches you two.

 

“And what are you doing here? I know you don’t have a shift today.” You eye Jeongyeon skeptically, everything was really shady right now.

 

“What? Can’t I help out at my family’s restaurant any time I want?” She answers and sure it was reasonable but you still continued glaring at her because, _unnie_?? Yeah, you were still hung up on that, maybe you were being childish but whatever.

 

Just then, Tzuyu turns around to face you and places her hands on your hips. “Unnie, stop making conspiracy theories in your head.” She smiles that stupid one you loved so much and you almost break but you stand firm and look away from her. 

 

“And I thought I was the younger one between us.” She does something unexpected as she suddenly kisses you briefly on the lips. You were momentarily distracted and Tzuyu took advantage of that by pulling you further into the restaurant where your table was located. 

 

Tzuyu pulls your chair out for you and yes, god it was so cliché but still romantic as fuck. Is this girl even real? 

 

“You’re still pouting.” Tzuyu smirks from behind your chair.

 

“I have the right to be.” 

 

“Do you want me to kiss that pout off from your face again?”

 

“It’s going to take more than one kiss.”

 

Tzuyu then slowly takes a hold of chin and gently turns your head in her direction. “Then I’ll keep doing it until you tell me to stop.” She says with such certainty that you had to take a swallow at the seriousness of her tone. 

 

“Okay girls, maybe tune down the PDA when in front of me.” Jeongyeon comments as she slides your menu across the table. Tzuyu chuckles then moves into her designated chair across the table from you, leaving you in a flustered mess.

 

“Ohh shush Jeong, my girlfriend can kiss me anytime.” 

 

“Girlfriend huh?” Jeongyeon smirks at that then turns to Tzuyu. “I can assume it went well then?”

 

Tzuyu smiles brightly at her. “It did! The bear costume worked!”

 

“That was _your_ idea Jeong?!”

 

“Yeap.” She simply says in reply.

 

“Okay you two have a lot of explaining to do. How do you even know each other?” You address them both.

 

The younger of the two spoke up for them instead. “Jeongyeon-unnie reached out to me.” She says with a hint of guilt in her tone. “If she didn’t, I wouldn’t have had the courage to come back to Korea and face you.”

 

“Is that true?” You ask Jeongyeon who was looking at anything besides you. “Look at me.” You take a hold of her hand and her brown eyes finally lock in with yours. 

 

“I just hated seeing you so broken unnie. It was a bad week for you but it was also the worst for me. I wanted to bring your smile back and I knew exactly how so I reached out to Tzuyu after she sent you that first flower.”

 

You couldn’t think of anything to say after hearing all that. All you knew was the amount of love you had for your best friend. So you stand up instead and wrap her in a tight embrace. “Thank you.” Was all you could muster up at the moment but it seemed to be enough as she hugs you back. Jeongyeon was flashing you her shy smile when you two separated, every hint of the supposed girl crush was now missing and right in front of you was the dork you called your platonic soulmate.

 

“Now that you two have finally made up, let me and my family serve you two with good food.” Jeongyeon speaks up and you look over to Tzuyu who was smiling along as brightly. “Ah before that, Tzuyu?” Tzuyu chuckles then and reaches out to her pocket and gives Jeongyeon a wad of cash. 

 

“Okay what the fuck?” You couldn’t help but blurt out.

 

“If you still didn’t know, your girlfriend’s rich dude. I rented out that bear costume to her.” Jeongyeon says in lightning speed then runs away from your table as fast leaving you with your mouth wide open.

 

“Why did you even agree to the bear costume?” You ask Tzuyu.

 

“Jeongyeon-unnie told me it would definitely melt your heart if I wore it.” She answers so innocently. Aysh this girl.

 

“Why are you so god damn cute and oblivious at the same time?”

 

“It worked though, didn’t it?”

 

You sigh but chuckle afterwards. “It did.” You spot her growing smile then. “But only because it was you who was inside it. I’m glad you came back Tzuyu.”

 

Her smile turns into a full dimpled one then. “You’re more than worth it to return to unnie. So much more.”

 

\--

 

Weeks have passed since Tzuyu returned and you could easily say that time spent with her was precious. Even when the girl was still blunt and brutal to you a lot, she was equally sweet too. This was proven when you would still receive random flowers every week.

 

The first was three stems of yellow tulips wrapped in a ribbon and with the usual letter attached to it. But of course Tzuyu was still Tzuyu and she still didn’t admit to sending the flowers. 

 

“So I got flowers this morning again.” You casually say with your head on Tzuyu’s lap as she lazily plays with your hair. 

 

“Oh? What were they this time?” You could already feel the smirk playing on the younger girl’s lips and you decided to continue playing along.

 

“Yellow tulips. Do you know what they meant?” You open your eyes and come face to face with Tzuyu’s unearthly visual. She really was breathtaking in any angle. You should be offended, that someone out there was more beautiful than you existed, but she was your girlfriend so who were you to complain?

 

“Nope.” That was Tzuyu’s usual reply whenever you would confront her about the flowers.

 

“It means ‘ _there’s sunshine in your smile_ ’.” 

 

“Is that so.” 

 

“Still don’t wanna admit? I know it’s you who gave them this morning, and the other day, and the other…” You trail off.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You pout at her stubbornness. “But I definitely know what they meant by sunshine in your smile.” She then strokes your cheek which involuntarily makes you break out into a wide smile, this was something you couldn’t even control, like it was a reflex. 

 

“There it is.” Tzuyu smiles back adoringly and maybe she was the most exasperating person you’ve ever met but there was still nowhere else you’d rather be right now than with her.

 

\--

 

“Stop panicking unnie. Everything’s going to go well.” Tzuyu says beside you wrapping her free arm around your waist as Kookeu’s leash occupied the other.

 

“But what if he _fails_ Tzuyu. What if he suddenly starts acting out like the spoiled kid he is?”

 

“Well if there’s anyone to blame for Kookeu being spoiled, it’s all you.”

 

“Yah! You’re not helping!” 

 

So it was the day of Kookeu’s canine citizenship and you were on the way to Sooyoung’s clinic to conduct the test. You and Tzuyu (mainly Tzuyu, whatever) have been training Kookeu for weeks now ever since you decided to keep him instead of bringing him back to the clinic to find a new home. How could you even think about letting Kookeu go when he was literally like your first born?

 

Tzuyu was ecstatic about you keeping him and fascinatingly enough your dream back then of you two taking care of him actually came true. This time around, you didn’t need an excuse to be with Tzuyu as she eagerly volunteered to be Kookeu’s co-parent (her words not yours, maybe you blushed a bit, maybe a lot.)

 

She also suggested getting a canine citizenship for Kookeu. Apparently he had to accomplish ten things in front of a dog trainer who in this case was going to be Sooyoung’s mom.

 

Doctor Park was definitely Sooyoung’s mom as they both had similar striking features but thankfully was as kind as her daughter. 

 

“You look more nervous than the dog Ms. Im.” Dr. Park comments with a smile.

 

“Relax unnie.” Sooyoung says beside her mother and you try to take a deep breath and do as they said. “I’m sure Kookeu’s going to do fantastic.”

 

That was when you kneeled down and looked Kookeu square in the face. You even cupped his face for good measure, you heard a snicker above you (probably Tzuyu) but continue with your words anyway.

 

“You can do this Kookeu, I’ve taught you well.” 

 

“Excuse me? _I_ taught him well, you just sat there eating your own snacks as I trained him.” Tzuyu exclaims but you don’t mind her further and hear her scoff.

 

“Okay fine, _we_ taught you well.” Kookeu’s beady eyes just continue to look at you questioningly and you had no idea if he even understood anything you said. “But whatever happens, your mom and I will always be proud of you, okay?” 

 

Kookeu finally stands up and barks in understanding and you break out into a smile while patting his head. You finally carry Kookeu and hand him to Sooyoung who brings him into the testing room. You and Tzuyu would be inside the room watching the whole thing too.

 

It hasn’t even started yet but your nerves kicked back in. Tzuyu sensed it and took a hold of your hand and placed it on her lap, stroking with her thumb soothingly. “I believe in him as much as I believe in us.” She says quietly and that was all you needed to hear to calm down.

 

The test goes by in a flash with your emotions running from ecstatic to dreadful as Kookeu did each of the ten tasks. But in the end, you really didn’t need to worry at all. You and Tzuyu really were a great team as Kookeu did every task easily. You almost wiped a stray tear from your eye out of pride for the small white dog.

 

“Guess what everyone!” 

 

Momo, Jeongyeon, and everyone else in the clinic who came to support Kookeu all snap their heads to the door where you and Tzuyu came tumbling out of.

 

“Well?” Jeongyeon asks exasperatingly.

 

You do your signature smile then raise Kookeu up in the air presenting him proudly. “Kookeu now has an official canine citizenship!”

 

“I knew he could do it!” Momo exclaims.

 

“I’m so proud, he went from peeing on the bed to having a canine citizenship.” Jeongyeon actually had tears in her eyes, you couldn’t blame her, she had a big part in raising Kookeu as well.

 

“Put him down unnie, this isn’t the Lion King.” Tzuyu scolds as she takes Kookeu from you and carries him instead.

 

You turn back and pout at the taller girl. “Yah! You haven’t given me my congratulatory kiss yet.”

 

“What do you mean? I already kissed you a while ago.”

 

At that, the group of people collectively cry out together while commenting on how gross you two were.

 

You two were on the way to celebrate Kookeu’s accomplishment after buying the celebratory boy a new toy which he seemed to be enjoying a lot because he just wouldn’t let go of it, a carrot plushie that made a sound every time it got pressed. Kookeu’s choice not yours, it was cute how he ran straight for the carrot even after you and Tzuyu showed him various other toys.

 

“I think Kookeu believes he’s a bunny like his mom and not a dog.” Tzuyu says beside you, your hands intertwined as you two walked, Kookeu just looking up at you still with the plushie in his mouth.

 

“Sshh, don’t make him hear that, he might cry.”

 

“I’m going to tell him.” Tzuyu says with a devilish smile.

 

“Don’t you dare.” You look at her seriously but it doesn’t last as you two broke out in laughter at your antics.

 

“Hey.” You nudge her shoulder. “Thank you.” You shyly say.

 

“For what?”

 

“For this? For helping out with Kookeu? For being an amazing girlfriend? For...staying…” You trail off.

 

Tzuyu then stops walking and you pause along and face her to ask what was wrong till you see the look she was giving you. She didn’t need to reply to everything you said because it was already written all over her face. Tzuyu was someone who didn’t need to express everything in words because you’ve learned she preferred to say it through action.

 

The taller girl trails her hand from your arm, up to your neck then your jaw till she was cupping your cheek. She was leaning in and you already knew what was coming, so you close your eyes and wait for the soft press of her lips. You could never get over kissing the younger girl, the feeling remains the same or even more amplified as you kiss her back eagerly. Even after how many kisses, it still felt like the first time, you thought as you give her one last peck before moving away.

 

“What was that for?” You ask, pressing your forehead on hers, your arms still wrapped around her neck.

 

“Your congratulatory kiss?”

 

You chuckle. “I thought you didn’t want to give me another one?”

 

“I just wanted to kiss you. I think you deserve all the kisses.”

 

“Good save. Don’t worry, I’m staying for all your kisses, yours alone.”

 

\--

 

If asked what you liked about Tzuyu, it would take you more than a day just to talk about what you adored about the Taiwanese girl. And it seemed that every day you’d find out something new about her.

 

Like how she was such a softie and liked to be treated as a baby. No joke, one day she came home from a practical test she prepared so hard for and immediately asked to be hugged and kissed. Not that you were complaining, you loved being a good unnie and showering her with affection.

 

At other times, she didn’t need to even ask for your affection. Just like when you had to comfort her after Sooyoung told her they would leave the bunnies in the wild because they didn’t have enough space in the clinic. Something about bringing them back into the wild, you already figured it was a joke but Tzuyu was Tzuyu and she actually went to the bunnies and apologized to them while bawling her eyes out.

 

It took you some time to finally convince her that Sooyoung was just kidding and the young veterinarian in the making had to explain that the bunnies were actually going to be transferred to another facility to be taken care of. Tzuyu just pouted and you couldn’t help but laugh but give her an affectionate kiss on the crown of her head. She was just too adorable and pure.

 

“I didn’t think I’d finally see the day that Tzuyu cared for a human being more than any animal.” Sooyoung tells you while Tzuyu played with the bunnies before they were relocated.

 

You couldn’t help but chuckle. It was true, you thought the same of the younger girl back then. “Believe it or not, she cares for Kookeu more than me.” You were kidding and Sooyoung got the hint.

 

“I’m happy for the both of you. I’ve never seen Tzuyu this happy too.”

 

You look at the girl who practically changed your life for the better. “As much as she’s my rock, I’m hers too.”

 

Sooyoung gives you a knowing smile like she completely understood what you meant. You guess she did get it because as far as you’ve noticed, the young doctor’s relationship was similar to yours. But then again that’s another story to tell.

 

\--

 

It was a Sunday morning, meaning you’d get flowers again today. Tzuyu was still in denial about sending the flowers but you knew from just the letters that it wasn’t from anyone else but her. You were trying to guess what flowers would be sent today as you did every time even though you never got any right. It was just fun to guess.

 

Last night, you decided to read a bit about flowers specifically on roses. You didn’t know why this certain flower caught your attention. It was fascinating though, how each color meant different things, even the number and arrangement meant something else. It just showed how much Tzuyu always placed effort in choosing the flowers she’d give you. 

 

She never gives something for no reason and that was something that played with your heartstrings. A feeling bubbles in your chest again, there was a name for it but you weren’t ready to admit it out loud just yet. You just knew it was there, and it was growing each time you were with Tzuyu.

 

The doorbell finally rings and you skip down the hallway from your room to open the door. You were expecting the usual delivery boy who lazily hands you your weekly flowers but apparently they changed couriers now because standing in front of you in all her five foot eight inches glory was the girl you were just thinking about.

 

“Tzuyu?”

 

“Expecting someone else?” She smiles bashfully. “A delivery boy with flowers perhaps?”

 

You unintentionally let out a squeak. “Uhh…”

 

“I really shouldn’t have let him do all those deliveries, he was starting to have a huge crush on you.”

 

“Awwhh too bad, he was cute too.” You laugh at Tzuyu’s pout then. “I was kidding, I’d rather see you than any cute delivery boy out there.”

 

“Good, because you’re never seeing him ever again.”

 

You raise your eyebrow at her. “Then who’s going to deliver all my flowers from my secret admirer from now on?”

 

“Your secret admirer herself, duh.” She didn’t let you speak as she brings forward a lone rose. What catches your attention was the color of the flower itself, yellow with red tips. And you knew exactly what it meant.

 

“Wh-what does it mean?” You ask even though you already knew as you shakily took the rose from her. You wanted to hear it directly from Tzuyu herself.

 

“Well, for one, it represents friendship but that’s not the reason I gave you this.” Your heart starts to beat uncontrollably. “I wanted to give it to you as a symbol of what I was currently feeling.”

 

“A-and that is?”

 

“Falling in love.” She says with such sincerity that you couldn’t help but rise on your tip toes to give her a kiss. She accommodates you and steadies you by your hips, her hands warm on your clothed skin as she kissed you back.

 

It amazes you, how easy it was with Tzuyu. Well maybe not literally easy because she was still the most exasperating and sarcastic person you’ve ever met. But everything else was easy. How her hand fit in the small curve of your back, how her strawberry lips easily became your favorite flavor.

 

The kiss doesn’t last long as you two couldn’t stop smiling. “Do you mean it?”

 

You feel Tzuyu nod with your face still so close to hers. “I think I’ve started falling for you since that stupid time you helped me down a tree.”

 

“That long?!” You ask incredulously.

 

Tzuyu just chuckles. “Well I didn’t know what it was back then but yeah, that long.”

 

“I thought you were annoyed by me!”

 

“I mean, that hasn’t changed, I still am.” She then boops your nose. “Oh don’t pout, I’m also starting to love how annoying you are. I’m falling for everything about you unnie.”

 

The blush that started to creep to your neck has now spread to your whole face. It felt like a dream, how the girl you only used to stare longingly at was now in front of you proclaiming such heart-warming things. But this was real, everything about her was real, so you decided to tell her what you felt too.

 

“You’re not alone in what you feel.” Tzuyu’s face lights up then and a smile starts to form, the one where it starts out crooked and shy to a full, bright one, her dimple wasn’t missing of course. This was your favorite smile of hers.

 

“Good, because I’m staying.”

 

“I’m not planning on going anywhere either. You have me Tzuyu.”

 

This time, she leans down to capture your lips again. And in that moment, it was just you and Tzuyu. Just then, a ball of fur zigzags through your feet excitedly and you two break apart to look at the eager puppy.

 

You chuckle. Scratch that, it was you, Tzuyu _and_ Kookeu, always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends this small story. Sorry for the long wait but seriously, to everyone who read up till now, thank you. It means a lot to me that yall read, commented, upvoted, given kudos, and all those to this story.
> 
> If any of you read my wenjoy fic, yeah this story is in the same world but more into the future ;)
> 
> Also, I’m really soft for this ship so expect future works about them again. Yet again, thank you and see yall around!


End file.
